


Waving Through a Window

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genetic Engineering, Genetics, Government, Government Experimentation, Homestuck Planets, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sci-fi story about some lesbians who learn things they shouldn’t, meet up with people, and take down the government with their own genetic engineering.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Waving Through a Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you’re not here from my tiktok, go follow that @grantedardor. I’m cosplaying these characters. If you are here, then welcome, and I hope you enjoy. Perhaps check out my other work, DIDfferent, if you want (it’s not good or finished).

Sage jerked her eyes open. She blinked and observed where she woke up. It was her room, like normal. Sage sighed. She hated that instead of waking up to soft music, she woke up in a panic. Sage stretched and climbed out of her bed before she grabbed her phone, texted her best friend Kestrel good morning, and walked downstairs for breakfast.

Sage sat down at the table, placing her phone in front of her to greet her mother. “Good morning,” Sage’s mom said, sending the cooking robot over to her. “Good morning,” Sage responded, taking the food from the robot and once again opening her messaging app.

“Gm!” Kestrel replied. “How are you?” Sage asked. “Im good, u?” Kestrel said. “I’m good,” Sage answered.

When Sage finished her breakfast, she put her phone in her pocket and walked out onto her home, The Land of Light and Rain; though most people call it LOLAR. Sage walked, gliding around the warm planet over to the grotto near her house. The grotto was warm and calm, soft and peaceful, but most importantly, it was safe. Safe from the government that might catch wind of Sage’s secret. Sage gently pushed aside a willow tree’s leaves and entered her safe space.

In the middle of the space, leaning on a large rock with her phone, was Kestrel. Sage released the leaves, they sprung back to place with a whoosh. Kestrel looked up, “Sage!” she exclaimed excitedly. “Kestrel,” Sage responded, albeit much calmer. She laughed as the former dropped her phone before running up to and hugging Sage. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” Kestrel said, letting go of her best friend. “It’s been a day, Kes,” Sage pointed out affectionately. “That’s still way too long,” Kestrel decided before bouncing back over to the little circle of rocks with Sage right behind her. They sat down across from each other, Sage’s green-brown eyes connecting to Kestrel’s ice blue ones. “So what do you wanna do?” Kestrel asked, grabbing her phone from where she dropped it. “Do you want to explore around?” she offered, pulling up a map on her phone. “We’ve done that, haven’t we?” Sage responded absentmindedly. “Yeah, but we can do it again,” Kestrel suggested, jumping up and grabbing Sage’s hand, dragging her out of the grotto.

On her planet, Sage had the newest model of car, an almost rocket looking design. The girls climbed in and set off, away from LOLAR fast like a scared gazelle running from a predator. Kestrel pulled up her map again, comparing the scenery to the picture. “Why don’t we go somewhere new?” Kestrel suggested in a tone that made Sage think this was her plan all along. “No! Thats such a bad idea, Kes,” Sage warned, but alas, Kestrel was already speeding away into the unknown. Kestrel directed the car towards a cold-looking planet the girls had never seen before.

Then, they landed.

Kestrel opened the door and hopped out, cowering slightly as Sage glared at her. “It was fun?” Kestrel tried slowly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Kestrel I swear, you are in so much trouble. Also, I’m driving back,” Sage said coolly before sighing and turning to read an old signed they stopped in front of. “The...Land...of...Frost and...Frogs,” Sage said. “That makes a lot of sense,” Kestrel said. Sage turned around to see her friend with a frog on either of her shoulders—some in the palms of her hands, one on each of her shoes, and one on top of her head.

Sage tried and failed to contain her laughter at the sight in front of her. “Hey!” Kestrel shouted, while also trying not to laugh, lest she disturb the frogs. Kestrel began gently placing the frogs with their brethren, down into the light dusting of snow that coated the ground. Sage turned back around as Kestrel finished taking off the frogs. Sage stared at the big structure in front of her as Kestrel walked forward to stand next to her. “Wow!” Kestrel said in awe. She ran forward and hopped the small fence. Sage rolled her eyes before she started running after Kestrel, her long red hair waving in the chilly wind.

They stopped in front of the entrance and read the sign. It said LOFAF Genetic Laboratory. “Huh. Should we go inside?” Kestrel said, “Of course!” she responded to herself and threw the door open. She dashed inside, with Sage right on her heels.

The inside of the lab was dark and dilapidated. Kestrel turned on the flashlight app on her phone and waved it around, surveying her surroundings. Sage and Kestrel carefully walked down the long, dark hallways. They stopped at a door labeled ‘Transgenetic Project’. Kestrel pushed open the door, Sage stepped in first.

“This is really creepy,” Kestrel spoke, walking the outline of the room, stopping at a computer. “Yeah,” Sage agreed, stepping over debris to get over to where Kestrel was. Kestrel opened up the computer, muttering about how old it is. She easily hacked in, waited for it to load, and began opening up files. “This thing is so old,” Kestrel said angrily. “I can barely even open a file!” “That sucks,” Sage replied, sitting down on the floor next to Kestrel after clearing away a bit of debris. Sage gently brushed away Kestrel’s medium length brown hair away from her shoulder before her leaned in close, making her arm touch Kestrel’s and placing her head gently on Kestrel’s shoulder as the energetic girl smiled fondly.

A little while later, Kestrel exclaimed, “I found it!” as Sage heard excited clicking. She lethargically lifted her head to read what was put in front of her. It appeared to be a list of journal entries by a scientist named ‘Dr. Dave Strider’ who did research on transgenetics and created a new gene.

Sage and Kestrel read together, they gasped together, and they felt sick together. The contents of the entries were horrifying to them. Horrifying, but relieving in a way. Sage never really knew why she was the way she was, she wasn’t really as obsessed with technology as everyone else. Everyone seemed so trustingly stupid to her. Even Kestrel once seemed just like everyone else.

What they learned explained everything. “Wow,” Kestrel said, sounding both disgusted but also amazed. “I can’t believe they created a gene right here,” Sage said. “Yeah, that’s why everyone has been born in labs like these, except for you, of course,” Kestrel replied like a lightbulb just connected in her head. She reached for her phone and took pictures of the incriminating documents before turning off the computer and putting it back. “I think we should go further. Maybe we can find someone who can help us,” Kestrel said.

Sage thought for a minute before speaking, “I agree, the documents said they were going to take the gene out of people who work for the government, so some must have rebelled gone past the charted territory,” she reasoned. Kestrel and Sage stood up. Kestrel grabbed Sage’s hand and the two made their way down the dark hallway once more.

They walked outside.

After Kestrel said goodbye to the frogs, they boarded Sage’s car. Sage was driving, just as promised. She pointed the car further past the charted territory and began to travel. “My phone is picking up gravity!” Kestrel said after a bit.

Soon, they approached a large, flaming planet pulsing with rainbow light. Sage landed and parked the car among what appeared to be large pyramids glowing with various different colors of light. As soon as the girls left the car, a tall woman with ombré yellow to red hair walked up to them. Kestrel ran forward to talk to her, but Sage didn’t remember any more then that.

Sage and Kestrel woke up the next day, they were in handcuffs and they were trapped. Only a few minutes after they woke up, the same woman who knocked them out walked up to them with two other people. One of the women looked very tired, her long black hair was tied messily into a ponytail by a band of purple beads. The other woman was much more energetic, she had two long grey pigtails and bright red eyes that shined.

“Who are you guys?” Kestrel asked curiously as the women moved closer. “My name is Vesta, the designated guard for The Land of Pyramids and Neon,” the woman who knocked them out said. “I’m Destiny, the leader of The League of Fugitives,” the women with black hair said. “And I’m Sora! Destiny’s second in command,” the grey haired woman said. Vesta walked forward to intimidate the restrained girls.

“We only captured you because we don’t know who you are,” Vesta explained. “Are you from the government?” “No, we aren’t. We oppose them,” Sage said confidently as Kestrel nodded. Vesta showed a small smiled and unlocked their handcuffs and pocketed the, before allowing Destiny to take her place.

“My League resides here on LOPAN to hide from the government. I’m assuming you know about the gene surgery they did?” Destiny asked. “Yeah, we read all the creepy documents and stuff. Sage doesn’t have the gene,” Kestrel said. “Ooh! That’s good. You seem pretty smart, too,” Sora said, clapping her hands and bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

“Are we going to include them in the plan? They could seriously help,” Vesta said to Sora and Destiny. The two thought for a minute before Destiny spoke. “Yes. If they want to, we can ask them to help. The one with brown eyes won’t be affected.” “Actually, my name is Sage and this is Kestrel,” Sage said. Destiny nodding in response. “So, the plan Vesta is talking about is hopefully the same goal you have. We want to sneak into the government’s headquarters, take down their leader, and broadcast the truth,” Destiny explained. “Then, we want to set up operating rooms all over LOPAN and give humanity the gene removal surgery Sora and I have performed on all the members.”

“That sounds good to me,” Kestrel said. She looked over to Sage for confirmation. Sage nodded, knowing full well she silently agreed to a crazy plan. “That’s great!” Sora said before beckoning the girls to follow her. “We should go now. No better time then the present. Sora, I trust you, so I’m going to put you in charge,” Destiny decided. “Okay! Vesta, can you stay with me?” Sora asked. “Sure,” Vesta said. “Well then, goodbye for now,” Destiny said to Vesta. “Goodbye, I’ll miss you,” Destiny said to Sora as she blushed a bit.

“Let’s go save humanity,” Sage said determinedly. Kestrel smiled and began walking. Destiny and Sage quickly followed. Destiny led them to the League’s car. “Let’s go to the government’s planet, The Land of Heat and Clockwork,” Destiny said as she typed it into her GPS. “How do you know that?” Kestrel asked curiously. “Well, it’s a long story,” Destiny said hesitantly, rolling one of the purple beads on her necklace between her thumb and her pointer finger. “If you don’t mind, tell us,” Sage suggested.

“Fine. It started when I was born, I had the same gene implanted in me that you have,” Destiny started, gesturing to Kestrel. “Except I was just as bad as the average person. When I was recruited into the government, they removed the gene just enough so that I could work,” Destiny continued. Kestrel and Sage listened intently like children listening to a fairytale. “But little did they know, they removed too much, since it’s recessive. I was finally able to see the problem with out society. So I did the only thing I could do, run away to LOPAN. I contacted my fellow workers and started asking them if they wanted to start an organization with me,” Destiny said, she had a glassy look in her eye. “The first person who asked me to do the surgery on them was Sora. She was also the first to join the League, so that’s why she’s second in command,” Destiny spoke, a small blush forming on her face as she remembered the good times she’s had with Sora.

“Then others started coming, the government had fixed them too much as well. Our little family grew to about 30, the size it is today. Vesta came sometime in the spring, maybe 2 years after it started,” Destiny informed the girls. “Oh, I almost forgot. Those two know something you don’t. When I started the League, I decided to change my name to Destiny, but I think my old one fits better now. Destiny always fit perfectly in the past, but my real name, Vera, fits wonderfully for our mission,” Vera said.

“Alright, Vera,” Kestrel said. She looked out the window and gasped. “We’re at LOHAC,” Sage observed. She walked back over to the wheel and guided the landing onto a remote part of LOHAC, far from the main headquarters of the government. “Okay! What now?” Kestrel asked after she bounced out of the car. “We’re saving humanity from the government,” Vera said dryly. Sage laughed, and Vera smiled a bit.

“Let’s go,” Sage reminded them. Vera snapped out of it and led the girls over to a secret entrance that would take them straight to the leader or the government. In the headquarters, there were many people rushing around to do their jobs. Nobody knew Vera, so the group was able to slip past unnoticed. Vera expertly navigated until she reached a room that radiated a dark and dreary aura.

Sage looked to her left and right. She took a deep breath and felt that Kestrel grabbed her hand. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she reached forward and opened the door. Inside, there was a tall spinning chair facing away from the girls. It slowly began to rotate towards them. “What do we have here?. the chair said. “We have a takeover. You’re going down, Simon,” Vera said strongly. Stepping forward she got into a fighting stance.

“Oh am I now?” Simon said teasingly as the chair fully turned around to reveal a man about the same age as Vera. He nonchalantly stood up and casually walked over to Vera. “Hey! Get away from her!” Kestrel said, running up to Simon and blocking him from Vera, dragging Sage with her. “Oh I wasn’t going to hurt her,” Simon said. “I just wanted a word.” Simon smiled evilly.

Vera knee better, she had secrets. While the girls were distracting Simon, Vera pressed a hidden button that opened a secret door. She snuck up behind Simon and kicked him in the back of the knee. He fell down easily. Vera picked him up and threw him in the secret room. Kestrel finally let go of Sage’s hand, ran over, and pressed the button again.

“Good work, girls,” Vera said proudly. “Now let’s tell everyone the truth.”I think Sage should do it,” Kestrel suggested. “Very well,” Sage said, smiling at Kestrel. Vera led them to another room where to broadcasts would be. She sweet-talked her way into getting Sage live-broadcasted. “Good afternoon, humanity. I have something to tell you. The government has been lying to you, and they implanted a gene in you to make that happen more,” Sage started. “I was never genetically modified. Ever wonder why your child was born in a lab? No you don’t. This gene is why. A group who is going to save you is called the League of Fugitives. They have genetic modification surgery to remove as much as they can of the gene. Travel to LOPAN soon as you can to get this done,” Sage finished. She stepped away from the broadcast and was immediately engulfed in a hug from Kestrel.

“Come on everyone,” Vera said, she looked leader-like, regal even. Vera guided everyone back to LOPAN. Once they made it back, the first thing Sora did was hug Vera tightly. They were both blushing and Sora grabbed both of Vera’s hands. “We should go back to LOLAR,” Kestrel said. The sun was getting lower, day was almost over.

“Bye guys! Tomorrow, we’ll be back and you can give me the surgery!” Kestrel shouted to Vesta, Vera, and Sora. They all smiled and waved. The girls waved back before taking Sage’s car to LOLAR. They ate, changed, and climbed into Sage’s bed for a post saving humanity sleepover.

Sage gently opened her eyes, gazing right into Kestrel’s soft, sleeping ones. She blinked and observed the face of the girl she woke up next to. It was her room, like normal, but it felt like so much more. A home, instead of just a house. Sage loved that she woke up gently to the sound of Kestrel’s breathing. Sage stretched and carefully climbed out of bed, she ignored her phone and got dressed straight away. She walked downstairs, past the kitchen, past the living room, past the bathroom, and down the hall to her new favorite place.

She carefully slid the back door open and walked out. Instead of going to the warm and peaceful grotto, she walked to the cliff side she previously ignored, she sat down and hung her legs over the edge, waiting. Waiting, but was it waiting if she knew the outcome?

Around 12 minutes to sunrise, Sage heard light footsteps coming towards her. She smiled and without even looking said, “Kes, watch the sunrise with me.” “Obviously,” Kestrel responded tenderly. She sat down right beside Sage, where she always knew she belonged.

For a few minutes, they watched the sky turn from a splatter painting of dark purples, cobalt blues, and deep blacks to a bouquet of lavenders, golden yellows, immense reds, and florid oranges. They watched the harsh blacks yield way to light, pleasing blues and the stars that dappled the sky melted into silvery white fluffy clouds.

Kestrel reached out and grabbed Sage’s hand, resting their hands on her thigh. She ripped her eyes away from the beautiful sunrise to stare at the beautiful girl she saved the world with. “Sage,” Kestrel muttered gently. “Shh, no words, it ruins the moment,” Sage responded kindly with a smile. She turned her body to face Kestrel’s. Kestrel smiled and pulled herself closer to Sage, releasing her hand just to bring her own hands up behind Sage’s neck, shut her eyes, and kissed the girl even more gorgeous then the sunrise.

They felt at peace, a welcome emotion compared to the stress of the last few days. Sage thought briefly, about LOPAN, humanity, and how she never wants to leave the arms of her lover. She’s safe, Kestrel is safe, everyone is safe. The heroes can rest easy for another day.


	2. Little World-building Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some world-building stuff I didn’t add to the actual story.

-Kestrel texts with more “slang” then Sage does, because of the gene

-Kestrel is about halfway on the scale, just from being with Sage. The average person is about completely off the scale, and Sage is at the other end.

-Everyone lives on the Homestuck planets

-Kestrel is very high energy and affection, but she can be serious if she needs to be, Sage is more laid back, but she can get excited over stuff she likes

-The leader of the League looks like Mikako Kurokawa kinda. Her name, Vera, is Latin for truth.

-When they fight Simon, Kestrel whispers “Okay boomer”

-Everyone is basically bi

-Sora’s “faceclaim” is fem!Ayumu Fujimori

-Destiny’s “faceclaim” is Mikako Kurokawa

-Kestrel’s “faceclaim” is Biana Vacker

-Vesta’s “faceclaim” is Rei Mekaru

-Sage’s “faceclaim” is Sophie Foster but with dark red hair (almost maroon but red)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Did you enjoy it? Please comment if you did.


End file.
